


jesse gets a physical

by alecjbi



Series: transgender jesse mccree [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Papa Gabe strikes again, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Transgender, Transgender Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecjbi/pseuds/alecjbi
Summary: in which jesse joins blackwatch and papa gabe learns something about him





	jesse gets a physical

**Author's Note:**

> heya! i'm doing a little series when i'm not working on fallen empires. that'll be my main focus, but after i finish a chapter or just want to write something, i'll be posting in this series. it's just a little self-indulgent series, i've always wanted to explore having a trans character (i'm ftm AYE) and i didn't want to put one in fallen empires bc the plot i have planned and just the story wouldn't allot enough time to go over all the issues i'll be going through here. i wanted to create a series that focused specifically on that, giving each issue the care and love it deserves. i want to do a lot more like this, specifically ones in alternate universes (i have a soft spot for adoption fics so maybe that??) so expect stuff like that when this/fallen empires is finished. 
> 
> explanations aside, here's my shameless self-promos:
> 
> if you haven't already, check out fallen empires! it's kind of my baby at this point. i love writing it, it's my "main" fic, these are just fun ones but that one is serious. and will get dark soon. (ha) so check it out, leave a kudos or comment! i'd appreciate it so much
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at alecjb.tumblr.com, where i talk about trans and lgbtq issues, argue with people and shitpost! you can also follow me on twitter at twitter.com/diiffindo as well! i mainly retweet shit and post pictures i've taken with my canon. there also happens to be pictures of me and my very feminine, pre-t, only out online face, if you want to see me for some reason? 
> 
> self depreciating jokes aside, you can contact me there! and i hope you enjoy this series and thanks so much for stopping by <3

Jesse should have known from the beginning that this plan would never work out. He would have followed his gut instinct and run far away from Route 66, Peacekeeper in hand, boss and Marcus with him. They could've been sitting peacefully in Deadlock's base of operations, talking to the rest of them about how they avoiding getting their asses kicked in a sting operation.

Instead, Jesse was sitting in the back of an armored vehicle, hands tied behind his back and staring into the eyes of a very intimidating-looking man. The boss and Marcus were pushed into military-grade trucks with heavily armored body guards, but Jesse was stuck with the apparent leader of the group that had captured them. Maybe it was because Jesse was sporting a non-functional prosthetic arm and supposedly posed less of a threat, maybe it was because Jesse had almost shot the man square between his eyes, or it could've been when the man asked his name, Marcus and the boss answered "Mel" while the gunslinger answered "Jesse".

Either way, the seventeen year-old knew this man was important and happened to have a special interest in him.

Jesse wasn't necessarily fond of the idea.

The man sitting across from him, in Jesse's opinion, was built like a god. Underneath the bulletproof vest and hoodie was what the cowboy could only imagine as pure muscle. A pair of stern brown eyes underneath a face littered with scars stared down at the teenager. Jesse straightened his posture as much as possible while making sure his shirt hung loosely over his chest. The last thing Jesse needed was someone questioning what lay under his clothing. The two sat silently, the man gazing at the seventeen year-old who was trying desperately not to show any weakness while under the man's eyes.

"How'd you lose your arm?"

Jesse blinked. It took the gunslinger a moment to realize where the sound had came from. There was no one else within the compartment of the truck, but the voice still came as a surprise. The man's voice was rough, deep- it almost felt like sandpaper. Yet, there was some sort of casualness within it, asking the question like it regularly came up in conversation.

"Kid, are you gonna answer me or what? I get if you don't wanna tell me, but at least give me some sign you're still alive. I'd have to do a shit-ton of paperwork if you dropped dead on me." The man spoke matter-of-factly, and the cowboy couldn't quite tell if he was joking or not.

"Got a few too many cuts, an' the damn thing got infected. Had t' chop it off, an' now I'm stuck with an arm that don't even work," Jesse answered. It wasn't a lie, not really. He just didn't include the part about  _how_ he got hurt. 

The man nodded. "Well, kid, you're doing a damn good job out there even with one working arm. Hell, most of my soldiers with two working arms aren't as good as you. 

Jesse stared at the man. "Was that supposed to be a threat? Because it ain't a very good one."

A sound erupted from the man, almost a bark, that Jesse could only guess was a laugh. The cowboy was very confused at the least.

"Listen, kid, I like you. You're still a kid, too, born into that gang- yes, I know, we have intel on all of you," the man said when Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You're a good person by the looks of it, and a damn good shot. I'll make you a deal. You can spend the rest of your life rotting away in prison on multiple murder charges, robbery, trespassing and destruction of private property- need I go on?" Jesse shook his head quickly. "Or, you can join Blackwatch. You'd report to me, and while your charges wouldn't be dropped, Blackwatch is much more... forgiving than others."

Jesse stared at the man, dumbfounded. He had known him for maybe ten minutes, and he was offering to spare him from a life of being incarcerated? The gunslinger would've taken the offer in a heartbeat. However, there was still something nagging at him.

"Blackwatch?" Jesse questioned. "Does that even exist?"

The man almost smiled. "Legally, no. Blackwatch is the covert-ops divison of Overwatch. We-"

"Holy shit!" Jesse couldn't stop himself from talking. "You're part of Overwatch?"

"More or less. We have much more free-reign, but occasionally take orders from them. Blackwatch has a very loose definition of the law, in a sense. And, I'm the commander."  

"Oh, wow," was Jesse's response. He was very aware how foolish he sounded, but he had too much childish hope to care. "What's your name?"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Whatever hint of a smile that lay upon Jesse's face dropped. "Uh, which one do you want?"

The man seemed to understand immediately. Perhaps, he even knew beforehand. "Whichever one you want." 

Jesse felt excitement swell within him. "Jesse McCree."

"Gabriel Reyes. Well, it'll be Commander Reyes to you."

"Yessir," Jesse said, and felt a smile forming on his face. Commander Reyes found a rare smile forming on his mouth as well. Despite himself, he let it grow. 

"Well, kid," he said, standing up and walking towards him. "Let's get you untied."

* * *

It was the day Jesse had been dreading for a week.

His physical. 

Commander Reyes had scheduled it a week from the day Jesse arrived at the Blackwatch base. He said that it would take him a bit of time to get Jesse enrolled because of his extensive criminal record. Usually, the commander would hand Jesse off to a counselor who would enroll and train the gunslinger. For some unknown reason to both Jesse and Gabriel, he was taking care of it himself.

By Thursday, Jesse was given a uniform, nameplate, and an actual room that wasn't the one of a soldier who had recently died. Blackwatch wasn't really military, they didn't train or act like an army and it certainly was a small program. There was hardly routine and agents came and went at random intervals. Yet, the commander referred to every single one of them as soldier. He was the cold, strong leader you'd expect in an army.

Jesse didn't really mind, because the man had basically saved his life. 

That day, Commander Reyes told Jesse the time and place of his physical. Eight AM in the med bay. He would accompany him, as was customary with new recruits. Jesse didn't believe it, but he chose not to argue.

Thursday night turned to Friday morning as Jesse laid in his new bed, unable to sleep while imagining the horrors of his physical. There, in broad daylight, Commander Reyes would see everything Jesse had tried to hide. Everything the commander had overlooked. The name debacle from a week ago was long gone, and Jesse guessed the commander had forgotten all about "Mel".

Jesse wished he could as well.

Someone would see, someone would _touch_  the constant reminder of Jesse's other life. Would they be disgusted? Would Commander Reyes kick him out on the spot? Or would Jesse be allowed in but not given the same rights? Would they tell everyone? 

Would they kill him?

Jesse stared at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking of every possible scenario and every escape route he could take. Only when the sun began to rise did Jesse's eyes close, falling into a restless sleep.

The commander stormed up to his room when Jesse did not show up on time. Jesse didn't dare to tell him it took him so long because he was debating maiming his chest right then and there. It would leave a nasty scar, but save him from being kicked out of the only chance he had in this world and get rid of something he hated most of his life.

Jesse said he slept in. Commander Reyes pretended to believe him.

The two arrived in a shockingly white wing of the building. The floor was cleaner than any surface Jesse had ever seen, shining and sparkling in the clinical lighting. He was greeted with a woman wearing a lab coat, her hair pulled back into an uncomfortably tight ponytail. She clicked her tongue when Jesse showed up twenty minutes late, but her face was kind and full of concern. Jesse liked her.

She led the two into a private exam room and sat down in front of a computer while Jesse climbed onto the exam table. "So, Gabriel, may I ask why you are accompanying Jesse today?" The doctor spoke with a thick accent. The cowboy thought it fit her well.

"It's customary," the commander practically growled. Jesse looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but if the man noticed it, he didn't say anything. 

The doctor- Angela Ziegler, she had said- simply hummed. After a bit typing, asking Jesse about his medical history, and taking his pulse and blood pressure among other things, the moment Jesse had been playing over in his head for a week was happening.

"Could you please take off your shirt for me?" the doctor asked. Jesse glanced up at Gabriel, who simply nodded. It did little to stop the impending panic attack building inside Jesse's chest.

"Is-is it necessary?" Jesse asked, cringing at the shakiness of his voice.

Dr. Ziegler tilted her head in confusion. "Yes, Jesse, it is. I can't complete your physical and clear you for active combat without examining all of you." She placed a hand on his shoulder, and the teenager flinched. The kind doctor frowned and pulled away.

"Why don't you want to take off your shirt, kid?" The familiar rough voice moved closer to him. It was lined with concern that he was obviously trying to hide. "If you're injured, you have to tell us." 

"It's not that," the gunslinger mumbled, feeling much more like a child than someone who was almost eighteen. "I jus' don't wan't y'all lookin', alright?"

"Kid, seriously-"

"I jus' don't think you'll like what you see, okay?" Jesse's voice sounded much higher than he wished it would be. "God knows I don't..."

"Jesse... how long have you been binding?" The commander spoke with no accusatory tone, instead with something near understanding. He remained stoic, his mouth forming a trademark frown, but there was something else there.

"Sir, how did you-"

"A hunch." The commander simply shrugged. "Had it since all that shit about your name. Let's just say I have... experience with it."

The panic building within the gunslinger's head washed over. It felt like he was going to fall with it. Jesse had to refrain from choking out a sob of relief. "You too?"

Gabriel simply nodded. "Don't get all emotional on me, kid. We're not military, we let more things slide. Now, seriously, how long?"

The gunslinger stared at the ground. He didn't want to see the disappointment in his commander's eyes. "'Bout six years. Maybe more."

"With what?"

Jesse shut his eyes. He could feel hot tears welling behind them. "Ace bandage."

He heard a sigh next to him. "Goddamnit, Jesse... Angela, get him-"

"A chest x-ray and an ultrasound. This isn't my first rodeo, Gabriel." The expression sounded foreign in Angela's accent, and it almost made Jesse laugh. He lifted his head and found Dr. Ziegler looking at him with a small smile.

"Now will you let me look at you?"

Jesse shrugged. "Guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" He pulled off his shirt and looked at the ceiling. Sure, he had to get examined, but it didn't make him want to look at his body any more than necessary. 

"Thanks, Gabe," he muttered as he felt the cold metal of the stethoscope touch his chest. The relief of knowing that he had someone else like him- his boss, at that- made it so Jesse could breathe again. He really did mean it.

"It's 'commander', Jesse," Gabe growled.

Even without looking, Jesse could tell that he was smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to write trans jesse in blackwatch AHHHHH
> 
> disclaimer: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD BIND SAFELY. i don't own a binder and have binded unsafely and trust me when i say don't do it. it can fuck you up really badly. it turns out there's binders at WALMART(????) and a lot of great programs for free binders. i can give you links to them if you want.


End file.
